Save Me
by The Lonely Goddess
Summary: Pitch kidnaps Jack and tortures him. This story is very dark. Rated for just how dark and because this is NOT for children. Please try it if you can.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes, more Rise of the Guardians. Leave me alone. It''s a good movie and I am a woman inspired.**_

_**WARNING~~~**_

_**This story will have more gore and innards than most can probably handle. You have been warned so don't get mad at me if you read it and don't like the content. You've been warned. This story has torture, blood, gore, physical abuse, mental abuse, and emotional abuse. I am in no way forcing you to read this story so stop at any time if you don't emjoy the darker side of most things.**_

_**Please keep in mind that I am the one warning you and if you continue it is on you.**_

_**Saying that, please go onto the next chapter if you think you can handle it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was taking his turn scouting out Pitch's lair the day it had happened. The Guardians had wanted to make sure Pitch wasn't up to anything particularily unpleasant. That day, he hadn't even _touched_ anything. He'd just been walking through.

Whether he touched something or not Pitch still sought to put him into a fitful sleep and stuff him into one of the canges hanging from the ceiling.

When Jack awoke Pitch was standing right in front of the cage on a ledge, twirling his staff around carelessly.

"Pitch? What're you doing?" he asked groggily whilst struggling to stand up.

"I'm just enjoying this find craftsmanship. You made this, did you not?"

Jack nodded dumbly.

"Pity." Then he crack the staff in two.

Jack doubled over, holding his stomach and when Pitch broke the top of the staff pain went screaming through his head making him collapse. "Please. Stop."

"Oh no Jack. We are just starting. I am never going to stop. You made me look like a fool. There is nothing I hate more than that." he snarled.

Jack curled into a ball. "They'll come and get me."

"You've already been here three days and I haven't seen a sign of your precious little _Guardians_."

"You're lying." Jack groaned through the pain.

"Why would I lie? There is absolutely no point in lying to you Jack. They simply don't care. Now, I have some things to do. I'll see you later." he smirked and vanished.

Jack looked around, sad to notice that he couldn't see a thing in front of his face. He was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Y'all should listen to Abigail's Song (Silence Is All You Know) while reading this. It is SO freaking true when it comes to Jack. Then listen to the song I Walk Alone by Tarja. It makes me want to cry, but that might just be my hormones laughing at me wherever they hide in my body...  
**_

_**Now, to reply to some reviewers:**_

_**1Olivia = I hate Pitch too, but at the same time I pity him... But in this fanfiction I just wanna stick him in a blender and press frappe! And maybe feed that frappe to my cats. :D  
**_

_**Meowing girl = Working on it. :)**_

_**bo = Wow, y'all must really like my story if you really want me to update that bad. ;) Trust me, I am trying my hardest... It's just not going as well as I wish it was... I am really, really, REALLY sorry. I hope you liked this chapter. If so, it's about to get even worse.  
**_

_**On with the show!**_

* * *

_**~Jack and Pitch~**_

Jack sat in his tiny prison hiccuping on his sobs. He didn't know how to stop. They weren't there. They hadn't come. No one was coming. Three days and no one came.

When sleep came over him he gave in gratefully, the darkness mercifully taking over his sight and his mind.

The first thing that registered in his mind when he awoke was pain. Not just any pain. He felt like his body was shattering into hundred of thousands of pieces flying every which way. He got so dizzy he vomited fortunately he jerked his head to the side in time.

"Finally awake I see." said the cold voice of Pitch Black.

Jack tried desperately to sit up but he was strapped to a table. When his vision cleared all he saw was Pitch. The bars were gone.

"Pitch. Wha-? Why am I not in the cage?" Jack croaked.

"Oh Jackie, I'm going to make your life hell and I could just leave you in a cage to rot, but adding gouging out your innards sounds so much more enticing."

Jack started to struggle against the black sand holding him down even though he knew it was completely useless.

"The Lonely God. How far you've fallen." Pitch murmured, his teeth grazing Jack's earlobe. "Let's begin shall we?" he grabbed a sharp blade that was longer than his forearm.

"Please Pitch. Don't. _Please_." he begged weakly, his eyes moving from the blade to the amber eyes of the dark robbed man.

"Why should I not do this? Do tell me little winter spirit."

Jack hesitated. Truthfully, Pitch had no reason to stall his blade. Jack couldn't use emotions against him because all he held for Jack was hate...

Pitch grinned at the teen's pause and he brought the blade down.

Jack screeched and wailed as his lukewarm blood dripped off the edges of his abdomen.

There was an angry cut down the middle of his stomach, shredding his belly-button. Jack's insides didn't get any pity. The blade sliced them up like they were made of butter that had been set out on the counter for hours.

Tears of agony poured down Jack's face as he begged for his life and any amount of pity the spirit of fear had, but it didn't work. Pitch slammed the blade down over and over again until really his stomach was only held on by a few inches of skin. Said entity looked down at his handiwork with a smile of satisfaction. He truly was good at what he did.

The sand melted away and Pitch put buckets of snow on the spirit so the healing would work quickly.

Once there was mainly skin Jack curled up into a fetal position and cried. He knew this was far from the end and he wished... Oh did he wish that he could just die.

Pitch left, leaving several Night Mares in charge of watching the boy.

"Emma. I can't make a game out of this. I can't. I just can't." his voice cracked and he nearly choked on how dry his throat was from all of the screaming.

He was left unanswered... As usual.

Jack was truly alone once again and this time the Wind wasn't there to comfort him.

**~_The Guardians_~**

E. Aster Bunnymund slammed his fist down onto the table making three of the four cups tip over and spill egg nog over the wooden surface. "We need to get 'im now!" he roared.

"But we don't even know where he is..." Toothiana said softly, too many emotions to count sparkling in her amethyst eyes.

Sandson Mansnoozie nodded his head vigorously.

Nicholas St. North sighed and rubbed his head. Egg nog was _not_ strong enough at the moment. He looked up at them, but instead saw shadows creeping across the table. "Silence!" he bellowed, unsheathing his swords with a loud sound of metal scraping on metal.

Instead of Pitch appearing like they all assumed was going to happen the shadows formed a scene where Jack was on a table with Pitch standing over him. They saw and heard the entire occurrence with their horror and disgust growing at each cry.

When it ended they were all silent.

"We find him. Now." Bunny growled at the others, kindness not an issue at the moment.

The others just nodded slowly in agreement.

* * *

**So guys, my sister has cancer. I'm sorry I can't post as often and I know I set up your expectations for this story, but her getting her leg cut off trumps pretty much everything in my list of things to do. Sorry... I might get up another chapter tonight, but if I don't I'm sorry. Please believe me, I am trying my hardest.**

**Keep in mind that I do get more desperate to post more often if I get more reviews/favorites/follows.**

**Oh! And when Pitch calls Jack a Lonely God that's a reference to one of my favorite shows, Doctor Who. The Doctor is often called The Lonely God. Hint: That's where my username came from. ;)**

**Do you guys think William Joyce (the author of the Guardians of Childhood books which was the inspiration for the movie) ever reads these fanfictions and just stares at the screen thinking "Those little shits," or is it just me? Just me? Okay.**

**Have an excellent night or day (whichever you're at while reading this) and keep reading!**

**The Lonely Goddess**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, thank you everyone who is praying for my little sister. She is doing awesomely (is that even a word) and his going to be done with chemo in maybe three to four months if all goes well. She is such a little trooper and I admire her greatly for it. If you would like to follow her journey please find the page **_Hearts for Macie - Battling Osteosarcoma as a 7 year old _**on facebook. We upload pictures and make sure you all know how she's doing. Thank you everyone who does like it!**

**I have a one-shot up called All Was Well. Please read it. :)**

**So, this chapter is going to include fire, mental torture for Jack and the other Guardians, and rape. I really hate myself... Please don't kill me for this.**

**Jack and Pitch**

Jack had been in Pitch's clutches for two years now and he hadn't seen any of the Guardians. He experienced so much pain that he didn't even bother screaming anymore. That just encouraged Pitch.

Jack was once again strapped to a table and he closed his eyes as Pitch poured gasoline over his body. The sound of a math sparking to life made his muscles involuntarily flex. Any second now...

Jack could hold back the cry of agony as his body that naturally thrived in the cold blistered and boiled from the intense heat. His hair melted against his forehead and his eyes exploded, dripping crusty goo down his face. He couldn't even scream anymore.

The next time he opened his eyes the familiar metal of the cage arched above his head. All that remained of his clothing was some singed scraps. He sat up with a groan and saw that his skin had a light blue tinge of new skin.

Jack's eyes circled around his prison for Pitch. When he didn't see him he sighed and leaned back, the tenderness not even registering in his mind. He just wanted peace. The hope he had held onto for so long withered and vanished.

**The Guardians**

Bunny put a paw to his chest and he doubled over. His ear drooped when he realized what this meant. He ignored all of his fellow Guardian's questions as to what was upsetting him.

"Jack."

Tooth grabbed him by the fur. "Where is he?!" she hissed.

"I don' know." he said softly. "But we don' 'ave long. He's lost hope." he said through the pain.

Tears flooded Tooth's eyes and she buzzed up to where a swarm of her fairies were trying to help despite their overwhelming confusion. "Girls! I want as many of you as we can spare to get searching for Jack. Go!"

They all jumped to it due to the fact they hadn't seen Tooth act so fierce with any of the fairies.

North yelled the same thing at the Yetis and Elves.

Bunny was already gone down his rabbit hole.

With everyone gone Sandy stood underneath the moon's glow. He closed his eyes and thought, "_Manny, please tell us where the boy is. Seraphina must know. Please tell us. The horrors we've seen and the ones we have no idea about... They scare me. Help the poor boy." _

The moon was still silent.

Sandy blew gold sand out his ears and went on a search of his own.

**Jack and Pitch**

The next time Jack opened his eyes he was laying on a soft bed with silky black sheets that molded against his thin frame. Instantly his body rejected it. He lurched off the bed. and wrapped his arms around his shoulders for comfort. Slowly the feeling of needles jabbing into his skin faded. That was when he noticed that he was completely naked. He sighed and pulled the blanket off the bed for something to cover himself.

"Oh Jackie. I worked hard to make the room perfect." said the oily voice of the one man who could make all of his cells go numb.

Jack looked up slowly and then he stood. "I-I'm sorry." he murmured. This was the first conversation he'd ever really had with Pitch since he stole him and began to make him wish to die.

"Don't worry about it. Make yourself comfortable."

Jack winced as he got back onto the bed. His body was far from used to the soft fabric and spongy mattress, but he didn't say anything for fear that he face something worse than his body adjusting to the area around him.

"Jack, I understand that you have never taken a lover so I am going to be gentle with you just this once."

Jack felt his eyes grow in shock and then he launched himself off the bed to hide in a corner. He knew it wouldn't do anything, but he had to try.

Pitch dragged him out by his hair and flung off his robe. He then proceeded to steal Jack's innocence.

* * *

**Okay. Y'all can kill me... This is probably the worst chapter. I have no love for myself right now. Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will totally be up tonight.  
**

**Shall I make the rating M? I don't know if I should because I didn't make the rape too graphic... Please help me.**

**I guess that's it for now... Again thank you for all of the reviews and the more I get the more I shall write. Wait until you find out just was Sandy is doing and how will Bunny react when they find Jack? All these questions will hopefully be answered soon.**

**Have a wonderful day/night!**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**The Lonely Goddess ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys... I am going to try and make this chapter as emotional as I can. I am going to toss in as many feels as I can... This is my last one for today because I'm again not feeling well... Nar.**

**Let's get started.**

* * *

**Jack and Pitch**

Jack woke up yet again on the table with pain sparking through his body. He started to cry, not knowing what was going on. He lifted his head as much as he could to see Pitch cutting his foot and pulling the skin back.

He was being skinned alive!

Horror slid through his blood and he began to sob. "Help me!" he screamed with renewed vigor. "BUNNY!" he shrieked before he passed out.

**The Guardians**

They were beginning to give up. They could feel their fellow Guardian's pain and they just couldn't do it anymore... That is, until Sandy came in with Mother Nature.

"Where is my Winter Sprite?!" she yelled, her dress swishing around her ankles and her beetle-black eyes darting around the room. Her apple-red lips pursed when she saw that none of them were jumping to respond.

"Pitch has him milady." Tooth finally whispered. "We can't find him."

"And only now have you thought to contact me?"

"Would you 'ave answered?" Bunny snapped.

Mother Nature eyed him then smiled gently, "No. Probably not."

"There ya go."

"Do you know where he is? Please say you do?" Tooth said hopefully.

"I can find him young fairy. Do calm down before your poor heart gives out."

Tooth looked sheepish before doing as the entity said.

"We must get him. Immediately." North said sternly.

"I understand. Take this." she held out a large snowflake. When North reached for it she jerked it back. "Wait. Aster, you must take it."

"Why me?" he asked in shock.

"Because you hold his heart. Now take it. The closer you get the more it will melt."

Bunny took it and was surprised when it didn't melt just as she said.

"When you return here with him I will be here. Is that all Sandson?"

Sandy smiled and shook his head.

"Irritating spirit." she grumbled before leaving.

"Go Bunny. We are right behind you. It is time we find Jack and bring him home." North said with relief.

Bunny nodded, made a tunnel, and ran off.

* * *

**So, I'm tired and there aren't many feels... Goodnight guys. Hopefully I will get another chapter up tomorrow. If not I will do it soon. Please tell me if you guys want a sequel that will be Jack's recovery... Mentally and physically.**

**The Lonely Goddess**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jack and Pitch**

When Jack opened his eyes next he saw the golden orbs the belonged to Pitch Black. He made a soft sound in the back of his throat and watched the horrifying spirit.

"Jack, my Night Mares told me that Mother Nature has given them a tool to find you... I get one more act of revenge." and he held up a sharp yet rusted blade. As he cut open Jack's chest he grinned.

When it was done and Pitch had turned away from the bloody scene before him Jack looked at what had been cut into his body. It was a large Y that seemed familiar somehow...

When Pitch returned he had a large pair of hedge clippers that were rusted and crooked from slicing through one too many thick branches. With a strong push one of Jack's ribs was split in two.

The only sound that left Jack was a gasp but by the last rib he was making a high pitched keening noise.

Pitch tore at the ribcage until they were rising out of Jack's chest almost as if his own skeleton was trying to rip its way out of his body. Pitch then thrust a hand into Jack's body and cupped his heart.

"Please Pitch." Jack pleaded. "Do it. Please. Don't let me live." he begged as tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes.

A slow smile grew across the spirit's face. "No Jack. You're not going to die. I just want to hold it. The thing that made you betray me when I could give you more than you could ever dream of." he added slight pressure to Jack's pulsing organ. "Give me a scream. One last scream, and mean it." then Pitch slammed down on his already wounded ribs.

A shrill cry whistled out of his mouth as he kept screaming. His scream didn't stop even when Pitch left.

The Guardians were coming so they were going to see just how dirty and how damaged he was.

There was no turning back and Pitch would never let him die.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not posting. I just like to use a laptop and I really should write them before hand, but I don't... Oh well.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews they make me smile all the time.**

**So the writer Bow Ties And Hair Gel is looking for a story in the Tangled section. Here is her message:**_Ok, so there was this story and what happened is that when Eugene was healed by the tear, the power got into his blood stream and now his blood has the power, so mother gothel comes back to life and kidnaps him and cuts him for his blood and tells him rapunzel is dead and all that junk... And then rapunzel saves him and he stabs himself to kill gothel and it is crazy but it is soooooo good please tell me you have read this before because I don't remember the name and I don't have it in my favorites and its making me really upset because I really want to read this story like really really badly like you have nooooo idea!_

**Please let me know if you have heard of this story, read it, or wrote it. Both of us will be incredibly grateful. Oh, and please message me if you have found it.**

**Thank you guys for reading this far!**

* * *

**The Guardians**

Bunny entered the cavern with the other Guardians close behind... The first person he saw was a pale, naked, gangly teen with brownish red hair that was dried together in clumps. When he got closer he saw that that was Jack. He rolled him over and nearly began to cry. Jack's eyes were so empty of hope... He'd never seen anyone missing so much hope.

"Мой бог." North said behind him.

"Jack!" Tooth sped towards the table.

A flash of recognition zapped through Jack's eyes then fear twisted through his features.

"No Tooth!" Bunny yelled, stepping in her way.

"Why?"

"He's scared." he turned back to the boy and bent down to him. "Jackie..."

"Bunny..." he said then he sighed with defeat and sat up, trying to get off the table.

"What are you doing?" Bunny whispered.

Jack knelt, bent his head, and allowed his forehead to hover above Bunny's hind paws. "I'm sorry." he whispered weakly.

Bunny stumbled back in shock which allowed Tooth to go to Jack. "Sweet Tooth, what's wrong?"

Jack looked up at her, put his arms around her, placed his wrists under her razor blade-like wings, and began to kiss her neck like a lover would. Tooth flew back in shock not even realizing where Jack had put his wrists. Blood pooled under the winter spirit's hands. "I'm sorry. Please don't tell him." he pleaded, his blue eyes on Tooth's amethyst ones.

Tooth put a trembling hand to her mouth.

"Tell who Jack?" North asked.

"Pitch. Please don't tell him. I didn't know she wanted it rough. It changes all the time you see..." horror made his eyes widen. "Please no! Don't tell him I said that. I'm sorry." his head touched the floor and he started to cry.

Tears wet Tooth's feathers on her face. Pitch had turned her into a monster!

"Jack, we're here to bring you home." Bunny said gently.

He just shook his head as he sobbed.

"Sandy, dream sand." North choked.

Sandy obliged and Jack crumpled to the floor.

North wrapped his coat around the small teen and picked him up. It was time to take him home.

* * *

**Well... I hope you all liked my story and the sequel will be up soon. I will certainly post a link!**


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the link to the sequel::

s/9554996/1/Help-Me

Please have a wonderful day/night.


End file.
